A Forasteira
by Mayu D
Summary: Uma história baseada na história original, com os personagens mas não na mesma linha temporal. Fic hetero, que dificuldade! rs


Já era alta noite quando a garota parou na frente de uma entrada um tanto chamativa em uma rua não comercial. Ficava perto do cais, e era um tanto suspeita. Porém, algo naquele letreiro onde havia um estranho navio e as inscrições サウザンドサニー em neon vermelho chamavam a atenção de forma convidativa.

- Thousand Sunny.. – ela leu em voz alta, reconhecendo o idioma do letreiro.

Fosse como fosse, era o único lugar aberto e perto aquela hora. Olhou por cima do ombro, um tanto desconfiada, como se estivesse sendo observada. Estava tudo muito escuro e deserto. Cada centímetro e poste de luz que piscava com defeito faziam o coração dela inquietar-se. Se ficasse parada ali na calçada, seria encontrada; se entrasse, sabe-se lá o que encontraria lá dentro. Mas a escolha foi fácil: ela não voltaria para aquele navio novamente.

Quando abriu a porta dupla, entrando timidamente, foi inundada pelo som de um piano que tocava de forma animada ao canto direito, e por pessoas bebendo e cantarolando a música animadamente. Todo o ambiente estava preenchido de alguma forma. Ela desceu as escadas com uma das mãos encostadas na parede preta e fria para não tropeçar, enquanto seus olhos sorviam todas as informações: mesas redondas dispostas pelo salão, um teto com pé direito mais alto a uns 3 m da parte mais baixa do lugar; um palco moderado voltado à frente para a entrada, um bar/ balcão à direita e, ao seu lado, a recepção. Eram muitas informações para qualquer lugar que olhasse. E tudo era extremamente chamativo e...alegre.

- Seja bem vinda ao Thousand Sunny! – falou uma voz animada e convidativa logo que ela chegou ao último degrau.

Quando voltou-se para ver quem falava consigo encontrou uma garota, não mais que com 20 e poucos anos de cabelos ruivos alaranjados, cortados à altura dos ombros que contava o dinheiro do caixa sem nem precisar olhar para ele. Ela tinha um corpo esquio, vestindo uma saia curta, saltos bem altos e um tomara que caia, que lhe caiam muito bem. Seu sorriso era simpático, digno de uma recepcionista de qualquer bar de alto nível.

- Deseja uma mesa? – perguntou a mesma, guardando o dinheiro de novo na caixa registradora, e agora realmente a observando – Ou veio acompanhar alguém? – piscou para ela, numa brincadeira levemente atrevida.

- Não...obrigada – respondeu, ajeitando o cabelo para trás da orelha.

- Vou pedir para te acompanharem até o balcão então – e se ergueu, como se procurasse alguém na praça – Robin-san! – chamou-a, sem conseguir enchergá-la.

- ...Eu posso ir sozinha – a garota de cabelos azuis claros comentou, com expressão de quem realmente não ligava.

- Ah..eu agradeço. Então pode ir lá que Chopper** vai atender você, viu?

E antes que ela pudesse responder, a ruiva foi cuidar de outros afazeres no bacão.

Pé ante pé ela foi se aproximando do balcão, a mão fechando-se forte contra a alça da bolsa que carregava em uma ansiedade fora do comum. Sentou-se em um dos bancos, observando o atendente. Ele era baixo e tinha um rosto quase infantil, cabelos curtos um pouco bagunçados e castanhos, olhos bem negros a pele levemente morena. Parecia nitidamente ser menor de idade – o que era bem estranho deixarem alguém assim trabalhar em um lugar daqueles. A pouca coisa que não o deixava com um olhar infantil era uma expressão de sério que fazia, com os cenhos franzidos, ainda mais fixos quando viu que ela se aproximava.

- Boa noite – ele disse, e sua voz pareceu baixa também, mas ela pode ouvir – o que vai querer?

- Água... água está bom – ela respondeu, ainda perdida. Mas tinha de se concentrar, ou demonstraria todo seu nervosismo.

Chopper estranhou o pedido, mas entregou para ela assim mesmo. Viu que ela estava distante, e deu um sorriso pequeno. Quando ela percebeu, ele disfarçou com a desculpa de atender outra pessoa. A noite seguia adentro, enquanto ela apenas observava as pessoas dentro do bar e seu movimento.

Não tardou muito e duas pessoas entraram pela porta principal com um estrondo, o que a fez quebrar o copo no balcão de nervosismo, encarando os dois que entravam para logo em seguida ser envolvida por uma profunda sensação de alívio, embora estivesse molhada pelo copo que derrubara e com um corte pequeno na mão.

- Você se machucou! – o garoto do balcão voltou-se até ela, um pouco ansioso demais com o pequeno corte, mas logo pegando um pano de prato e envolvendo a mão da mesma, ignorando os arruaceiros que entravam aumentando ainda mais a agitação local.

- Ao! ...A escada! - e o primeiro, um pouco mais baixo que o segundo, bem magro e com uma camisa vermelha aberta tropeçava na escada, segurando-se quase antes de chegar ao primeiro degrau, fazendo enorme estardalhaço – Noooossa! – E começou a rir da própria desatenção, e um coro dentro do bar juntou-se a ele – Frank?

O outro homem estava caído no chão, com cara de quem já havia bebido bastante e não conseguira se segurar como o primeiro. Tinha cabelos azuis e se não desse tanto a impressão de que havia bebido mais que a conta, seria do tipo conquistador. No momento, os dois eram apenas a nova diversão.

- Nooossa, está cheio hoje! – comentou o primeiro, enquanto pessoas vinham o cumprimentar ecoando "Ruffy-san!" em direção a ele.

A garota estava tão atordoada olhando para os novos integrantes do bar que sequer percebia que o balconista já fizera um pequeno curativo em sua mão.

-...Quem são eles? – perguntou, sem conseguir conter a curiosidade com toda aquela animosidade local.

- Ruffy e Frank. Trabalham aqui também – respondeu um pouco menos sério e já mais amigável, recolhendo os cacos de vidro sobre o balcão enquanto respondia para ela, que só agora via o curativo.

-Ah..obrigada. Chopper, não é? – ela arriscou o nome.

- Sim! – E ele sorriu de leve, feliz de ser reconhecido – Como sabe?

- A moça na entrada me falou.

- Nami-san – ele apresentou-a, guardando a maletinha embaixo do balcão – não vai querer algo mais que água? Nosso cozinheiro é muito bom – ele ofereceu, conseguindo falar não sabia como por cima de toda a algazarra que se instalava no local (e ela estranhava como ninguém ficava preocupado com aquilo).

-Na verdade, eu estou com pouco dinheiro e...

Mas ela se deteve a falar quando sentiu um leve vento frio vir da porta da frente aberta, e a encarou. Foi aberta tão brutalmente que o estrondo fez com que todos parassem (ou grande parte) a bagunça, e se voltassem para a entrada. E o que ela viu surgir a fez estremecer e encolher-se em seu banco, segurando-se na mesa, incapaz de falar.

-Procurem ela – ordenou uma voz da porta de um homem grande, todo de preto com uma barba bem feita, que mal dava para ser visto pela iluminação.

Os outros dois homens que o acompanhavam começaram a descer as escadas.

- Acho que vamos ter problemas esta noite.

Ao lado da garota apareceu um rapaz alto, forte e de cabelos verdes, com uma das mãos apoiadas na espada que carregava preso ao quadril. Ela não o vira até o presente momento em nenhum canto do estabelecimento. Era como se ele tivesse simplesmente brotado do chão ali, e agora observava a movimentação e o tumulto começando.

**(...continua...)**

**Notas:**

*Eu não tinha um título melhor. Ignorem ;x

**Como na história mesmo cruzando personagens eu preferi mantê-los como humanos sem poderes, achei melhor deixar o Chopper em uma versão humana também. Vocês se importam? ';x


End file.
